


The pineapple fic

by Boba_Tea



Series: Pineapply love [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, F/M, Guess what this is based on the tags, ass stretching, internal bleeding probably, pineapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Tea/pseuds/Boba_Tea
Summary: Kiibo literally just wanted a repair, but apparently Iruma can’t fucking process what the word repair means.





	The pineapple fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omniifluf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniifluf/gifts).



> This was a mistake. 
> 
>  

I hate myself. 

 

Iruma was in her ultimate talent lab alone working on an invention that was probably not appropriate in any way. A knock sounded at the door and Kiibo entered.  
“I-Iruma san, I need a… repair.” Kiibo stuttered. Iruma grinned and approached him with a wrench dangling from her hand.  
“What's wrong mr. robo man?” She winked. Kiibo scowled at the nickname.  
“That’s robophobic.” Iruma cackled at his remark. She caressed Kiibo and held the wrench to his face.  
“Wanna see a magic trick?” She lowered the wrench and started unscrewing some bolts as he squeaked. She grabbed a screwdriver and poked it into his chest, “How are you feeling today? Need a-“ she dragged the screwdriver across his chest while he whimpered, “-repair?”  
“Iruma San, That’s what i came here for?? I said it when i came in!” He blushed heavily and pushed her away a little bit. She frowned and set down the screwdriver.  
“What’s wrong with you Robodick?? Is your hard drive not working correctly? Let me help you with that…” She approached him again. He pushed her away, harder this time and she bumped into a table and she shrunk down as she leaned onto it.  
“Why are you acting like this, Iruma san!? It’s weird… especially with a robot! A robot cannot supply the same satisfaction in that way…” he frowned sadly as he spoke the last sentence. She wobbled up to him and put her arms around him.  
“Kiibo, this has nothing to do with you being a robot, a robot can be just as satisfying in the same way! Now lemme pound ya!” After reassuring him she cackled. He smiled and huggged her back, to her surprise.  
“What do you wanna do Iruma san?” She smiled devilishly at this, and grabbed him down under, which genuinely startled him, but not in the bad way… She licked his NECK, and they leaned onto the creaking table… 

 

Iruma squealed, “KIIBO” he looked her in the eyes and she breathed, “I have a request… UwU” He smiled at her and took a small step away, “What is it, Iruma san?” She bit her lip and wobbled to a shelf and pulled out something. She placed it in Kiibo’s metal hands. iruma made a lenny face at the kiboi. “i have kink,” she whispered, wiggling her long, inch-worm thin eyebrows. kibo gasped. “iruma-san, what's your kink?” “pineapples up my ass.”  
“What the fuck”  
“Please Kiibo, stick it deep inside my tight little butthole!” She squealed. He was deeply confused and even concerned. Had she _taken something???_ He decided to cast aside his concerns. He and Iruma san were doing something special together, and I He wanted to make her feel as good as possible. Even if it meant sticking a pineapple up her ass. She spent down and spread her cheeks as he grabbed the pineapple.  
“S-start with the spiked side…”  
“But that would be way more painful Iruma san!”  
“Just do it Kiibo!” After she said that, he started. The very tip spike of the fruit was being inserted. She moaned in delight as slowly more and more of the spikes penetrated her rear. He kept moving it in, getting past the spines as her ass stretched extremely wide,  
“AHHHH!!” She screamed with ecstasy and excitement as the whole pineapple slid up. It was now inside her. Kiibo didn’t think it would ever be possible to get it out and started to panic.  
“Iruma san! What are we going to do!? How will we get this thing out?” He yelled. She cackled.  
“We leave it there my wonderful robot boy!” She sidled up close to him, and continued their activity. 

 

 

The next day they all met in the dining room. Iruma stood by the table, but wouldn’t sit down.  
“Iruma? Why don’t you sit down?” Gonta asked her.  
“She’d probably just start rubbing herself on the chair!” Ouma exclaimed.  
“It seems she cant sit down…” Saihara said quietly.  
“Nyehhh, why not?”  
“U-um… I’m not sure…” He lied, not admitting he walked in on their… fun. Ouma noticed this but did not say anything. Simply wiggled his eyebrows at Saihara, who returned it with the most mixed expression you could ever imagine. For a second he gave a look of pure terror, then annoyance, but then it changed to amusement. He gave Ouma the blankest look he could, and raised his eyebrows back. They started to communicate in eyebrow Morse code about the event.  
Iruma and Kiibo exchanged a nervous look as everyone started to discuss what the reason was for Iruma not being able to sit. Iruma died. That day because the pineapple in her ass fucking ruptured her insides. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on a sequel if anyone is interested if you want me to name drop then ask. 
> 
>  
> 
> Press F to pay respects for the amount of time OP spent writing this


End file.
